Whats a devil?
by 0username9taken
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are forced to flee there home world due to, unexpected circumstances. This follows sasuke as he finds out about this new world while also searching for naruto. Takes place 2-3 weeks after ninja war Dont know how ratings work so rated M for safety NOT HAREM. (keeping hashirama arms though im lazy so dont expect much with that)
1. Chapter 1

_Note: _

_Don't know everything about dxd or naruto so have made a couple educated guesses, this includes timeline as well which can be a pain in the ass to find anything on (any help is appreciated). Sasuke arrives in kuoh and well naruto, you'll have to wait for that ;)_

_Thinking_

**Kurma talking **

"Normal talking"

o0O Hidden Leaf O0o

The air, corrupted by the vile stench of burning flesh was accompanied with the orchestra of hell itself, the helpless masses who screamed in agony as the black flames darker than those of amaterasu burned down to their very bone. Though flames wouldn't be the right words to describe the seemingly endless sea of burning black 'liquid' flooded every street of konoha. Many tried to use various water jutsu but it was pointless as even was water caught aflame upon contact with the mysterious substance. The sky was dyed red

What lied before him could be called nothing other than pure, despair.

"**You scared boy**" a crocky, familiar voice spoke from within the lone figure who stood atop the stone faces of previous kage bearing witness to the atrocities that lay before him.

"W-who wouldn't be in this situation… I mean..." words stuttered and cloaked with fear couldn't even be finished before the young man dropped to his knees as he watch everything he worked so hard to protect get burned to dust, and then some. It was as if the sky had opened up releasing hells oceans upon the shinobi world flowing with a unrelenting furiosity consuming everything in its path. The destruction could all be traced back to one point in the sky where a large hole in the acted as if it were a faucet, letting what could only be described as the blood of the devil himself pour onto the ground below.

"Naruto! We need to do something" yelled a black haired shinobi with the same fear and horror in his voice. He was the same age as naruto dressed in his signature black cloak atop of a chainmail bodysuit that was covered by a simple gray shirt. But naruto was so engrossed in the sight that lay before him that he didn't hear his approach let alone his voice. "NARUTO!"

"Huh?" the raised voice of a fellow soldier in arms broke him out of his trans. "S-sorry Sasuke.. I don't think there is anything we can do about that". his focus was entirely on the rising level of the black substance which had now risen above most roofs the buildings pulling them completely into its embrace.

"**I think I may have a idea to get both you and sasuke out but you will have to trust me on this**". Once again the voice from within spoke but this time it's tone was reluctant. "**Just gather all the nature chakra you can and get ready for my signal**"

The prospect of possibly combating this atrocity swifty changed naruto's tone "alight Kurama, I'll leave this all to you" he turned around to the black haired shinobi "sasuke Kurama might have a way to do something about this so just sit tight for a second". The jinjuriki drop to a meditation poses and concentrated on nothing else but gathering as much chakra as he could.

Five minutes passed as naruto and kurama worked on a possible solution, but the black all enveloping substance had started reach above the kage carvings and to the cliff where the two shinobi had taken refuge. "**Alright naruto, it's ready**". After hearing this naruto instinctively got into his kyuubi form and sasuke who was getting astiny with all the waiting around swifty fortified this state with his susanoo.

"Alight kurama what do we do?" sasuke asked but before he could get a response the armored boots of his susanoo began to melt from the black flame that washed overtop of the cliff. "Better be quick with whatever it is, my susanoo wont last long".

"Hm yes kurama lets see what you have planned" naruto says and in a instant all of the nature energy he aculated vaished instantly

"**Alright**" kurama yells as he slams his palms together making a rush of energy which slowly in circles the trio. "**let's send you two away from here with a old man six paths gave me**"

"Wait, send me away!? What do you mean kurama"

"**Sorry naruto, the old man said something like this would happen and this is the only way**"

"You don't mean.." sasuke was interrupted by a large light that seemed to muffle all sound and other lights from kurama as he started finishing his jutsu.

"**Well, it was nice know you naruto, you too sasuke**".

"KURAMA!" naruto yelled as he finally grasped the situation but was enveloped by a blinding light that seemed to numb all his senses.

o0O Kuho O0o

"Ara ara, what do we have here? Someone sleeping in my shrine?" Akeno wondered as she leaned over top of the black haired man who seemed to be fast asleep on the floor. It almost seemed if he was dead by the fact that his breathing was very faint, but for someone like akeno such a detail didn't go unnoticed. "Seems like your almost dead, but you still cling to life even".

_you know_ akeno mused while taking a closer look at the boy on the ground _he doesn't look half bad, it would be a shame if such a person were to die, and I can sense some power from him. I wonder if Rias could do something about this, wouldn't hurt to find out_

o0O Occult Research Club Room O0o

"Hmm I see, he doesn't appear to be dead but he also doesn't seem to be alive either"

"Well that's why I bought him to you, Rias"

"he does seem to have some power within him. A scared gear maybe? But I won't have enough pieces for both him and issei".

"Alright Rias" Akeno responded "Maybe sona has enough?"

"Doubt it"

"Thats a shame"

"Well he's not dead yet, maybe-" Her sentence when she looked down at the young man who was laid down across a couch and saw him looking back at her. His blood red eyes and black orb with tails looked right into her eyes with such intensity that it was almost as if she was within a trans. "Ooh my! You scared me".

"Ara ara you're awake, and here I thought you were almost dead"

"Where am I?" sasuke said with worried tone as he scanned around the room with his sharingan. There were two people with him. the first had a head of crimson hair which flowed down past her waist, with two long strands framing both sides of her pale, peachy face accompanied by two deep blue orbs. The girl who seemed to be around the same age as sasuke had a bust size that rivaled that of the slug queen that was kept in bay by a thin layer of white cloth with black stripes. Letting his eyes drift further down this woman's frame sasuke came across a set of very luscious thighs but with his trained eyes he could tell they were quite muscular.

His attention then changed to the second person in the room who seemed to be standing at attention behind the first women. Her dark ebony hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon, though two sideburns seemed to escape and fell down both sides of her seductive face, that bore a smile that seemed to be a permanent occupant of her face. Her engrossing dark purple eyes where overshadowed only by the even larger bust size than the previous women, which seemed to be covered by the same strange clothing.

"You were found passed out in akeno's shrine"

"Whos akeno?"

"Ara ara thats me" The ebony haired women spoke as she stood forward into what she imagined would be sasuke's view, but with his visual prowess he had already seen her.

"I see.."

"You certainly have a interesting eyes, are they your sacred gear?"

"Sacred gear? What's that?"

_Hmm_ Rias mused _maybe he isn't aware of the sacred gear inside his body, or it has just awakened. That would explain him being unconscious at akeno's shrine, but i've never heard of a ocular sacred gear._

"Well" akeno was the first to speak after Sasuke's question "A sacred gear is a power bestowed by god to humans"

"God" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Well, do if we a devils" rias said before letting out her wings with akeno letting hers out swiftly after. "Then there must be a god".

_I see, this is quite the discovery_ sasuke thought as he looked at the two devils with his sharingan_. They have power that's for sure even if it's quite weak, wait where's naruto?_ "You didn't perhaps see another person when you found me?"

"No" akeno answered "It was just you although your clothes were torn to shreds so I had them changed. Although the only male clothes available was a school uniform, I hope you don't mind".

"You changed my clothes" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing, he was wearing the same styled shirt as the other two women however there was some other differences. He had overtop of the shirt was a grey jacket accompanied by grey pants.

"Ara ara, did you want me to?"

"Huh?" sasuke responded with a deadpan expression.

"Ohh you're no fun. But to answer your question I didn't, I had kiba do that".

"Alright" he said not interested in the slightest at the playful jabs akeno was throwing at him "well I appreciate you taking the time to make sure i'm alright but I wouldn't want to impose any longer".

"Ooh think nothing of it, I mean you do know our secrets so we can't just let you leave that easily" Rias said as she retracted her wings

"Is that a threat!?" the air in the room suddenly got extremely thick as sasuke unconsciously let out a menacing aura and stared right into Rias's eyes with such intensity that she felt she was naked before him.

She gulped before raising her shaky voice. "W-well so long as you.. don't tell anyone we should be fine" she then turned to her queen "right akeno, it should be fine right".

The mentioning of her name broke akeno out of a trans as she was being suffocated by the aura sasuke exserted. "Yes of course R-rias"

"Hmm, if you say so". Sasuke said with a slight smile as he found out he didn't lose any of the prowess he possessed back in the world of shinobi.

o0O 2 week later O0o

Sasuke since his arrival in this new world seemed to have made a pretty decent life for himself. Given his set of skills he, albeit reluctantly decided to put those skills to use to get the necessary funds for his new life. He was still searching for clues on naruto location but with no real leads he decided it would be better to use his time to set up himself up. This lands currency was different to his homelands but at the same time quite similar, He was able to obtain the necessary shelter, clothes and food for one to stay alive and didn't live in luxury even if he had the funds to do so. Now with a base of operations set up he decided it would be best to start searching for naruto, and with no contacts he wound up in the place he started in. Kuoh Academy.

Now being much more acclimated with the local environment and spiritual energy he was able to safely gather and suppress his powers. As he was making his way through the campus he suppressed his powers to a point where no one would be able to see or sense him. Though of course there is always exceptions but no one he had seen so far seems to have such an ability. Making his way into the occult research club that he had awoken in he could sense 23 people in what he assumed was the main room.

_Are they having a party or something_ he mused as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. _Well no matter I'll just introduce myself to them as well_.

Opening the door he witnessed a little girl slam a male into the roof with only a wooden pole, well in his eyes it was weak enough to be a messily wooden pole. Still keeping his presence hidden he was surprised when a women dressed in a maids outfit looked him in the eye before giving a slight, but noticeable bow. _Well this is most certainly an interesting development_. The maid, the only one in the room to notice him had a head of gray hair that was tied into four separate plats, two shorter and falling in front of her, and two longer taking up residence behind her back. Her eyes, the same color as her hair had a calm yet warm feeling to them while further down her face was the only makeup needed for a beauty of her caliber in the form of red lipstick. Her maid outfit consisted of only two colors, blue and white that concealed most of her form with only one exception, her abnormally large bust, which seemed to be normal in this world.

Decided he had stared at the maid long enough he decided to make his presence known. "Well seems like we are having fun in here" he said with a light chuckle. Everyone in the room, excluding the maid, turned around with shocked expressions as they didn't think anyone could sneak up on them considering their powers.

"Wa.. s-sasuke when did you get here?" Rias question with a few nodding in agreement,

"Just a second ago, I was hoping to talk to you about something but if you are in the middle of something I'll wait".

"Who the hell are you!?" The voice came from a man who, for all extensive purposes, looked like a playboy. He wore a head of blood hair and was dressed in a red jacket and white shirt. Most noticeably though was the fact he was surrounded by 15 surprisingly attractive girls which only seemed to reinforce sasuke's previous assessment of him being a playboy.

"Hmm, who are you?"

"Mira teach this boy some manners".

Without any reply the little girl that had just knocked out that boy with the strange gauntlet rushed towards sasuke with her wooden stick. With a less than enthusiastic but powerful, for her at least, she swung her stick at the uchiha who simply took one step to the side to avoid it.

Now angered that someone dodged her attack she went to attack again, this time putting in some real effort but was stop by the maid who simply had to raise her voice slightly.

"You can settle any grievances in the rating game, so please refrain from lashing out inside the building". Her voice was calm and yet it had some lingering strength behind it.

"Mira back" the playboy order and mira swiftly complied. "So can I assume then that you are a part of my fiance's peerage?"

"No he's not simply a… acquaintance". Rias spoke finally wrapping her head around the transpiring situation.

"Then why did you say settle this in the rating game Grayfia?" The playboy asked.

"I simply wished to de-escalate the situation and that seemed like the best way to do it". She said with a slight simile as she tried to see the limits of the man before her who was named sasuke.

"Ehh well on matter, I don't want to breathe this putrid air anymore" as he said this a magic circle materiales teleporting the the playboy and his harem back to the underworld.

"So now that the nuisance is out of the way, do you think you would be able to answer a couple of my questions Rias?"

"Huh?" rias replied seemingly confused at the total lack of interest sasuke was showing about the evenings events. "Y-yes of course".

"Well that's good, but may I know your name?" sasuke asked while turning to the maid who was the first person powerful enough to notice him when he was actively supervising his presence.

"Lucifuge, grayfia lucifuge".

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you grayfia".

"No the pleasure is all mine, it's been sometime since i've seen someone as strong you, even though you are human".

"I agreed, it has been sometime since i've met someone of your caliber".

"You flatter me"

"As do you"

Sasuke's eyes then drifted to the unconscious boy on the ground. "Is he going to be okay?"

"U-uh yes, yes he should be fine". Rias said as she rushed to issei's side making sure her statement was in fact true.

He then turned his attention back to the maid. "One question for miss grayfia first".

"Just grayfia is fine" she responded.

"Alright then, grayfia you mentioned before something called a rating game. Care to explain to someone who is uninitiated in such terms". He questioned making sure to read all her movements to ensure he was given the truth.

"It is in simple terms, a fight between two devils and their peerages". She answered.

"Alright then, care to explain what a peerage is". He further questioned but before he received an answer someone else spoke up.

"Isn't it your turn to answer one of our questions". The one who spoke up pointed a single sword towards sasuke, intending to showcase his dominance over the human, though this didn't startle sasuke in the slightest. The figure behind the sword was nothing more than a amature but held himself in a manner of great arrogance, something sasuke couldn't help a giggle at. "What's so funny!" The figure said with a tone of annoyance.

"Nothing you could comprehend". Sasuke said inwardly smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Why you, don't look down on me!" he yelled before charging towards the shinobi.

"KIBA!" The commanding tone seemed to bring kiba back under control as he back up towards the rest of his group.

"My apologies Rias".

"Well anyways sasuke" rias back to her normal composed self. "To answer your question a peerage is like a set of subordinates a devil can acquire through certain pieces".

The answer was vague but gave sasuke a good enough idea of the term peerage, and he couldn't say he was very happy with the idea of it. "Well to me it sounds like a horrible system".

"Well its most certainly not perfect" grayfia interjected. "But it's the best system we have at the moment, and considering our loses in the previous war something like this must happen if we devils are to keep the facade of strength to the other factions".

"Grayfia why are you saying so much to this outsider, for all we know he could be-" rias questioned but was interrupted by grayfia.

"He would get answers even if we didn't want to give them" she said while giving sasuke a cold hard stare as she still struggled to comprehend the limits of his power. "Isn't that right sasuke".

"Well i'll be damned, if I didn't know any better i'd say you had eyes like mine".

"Not eyes, simply experience".

"Makes sense".

"Well as fun as it would be to continue this conversation, I must be getting back and making sure your bother Sirzechs is not slacking". She gave a slight nod before disappearing through a magic circle much.

"Akeno can you take issei to the infirmary, and take everyone else with you I need to speak with sasuke now".

"Rias with all due-" kiba spoke up but akeno interrupted.

"Of course Rias" she then turned to the others and motioned for them to follow. "I'll come see you when your done".

"But.."

"Kiba! Lets go" akeno said with more authority in her tone.

"Of course". The four members of rias peerage walked out of the room all expect issei who was being carried out by rias's queen.

"Well then sasuke, what is it that you wanted to ask".

"You didn't have to send them out, it's not that important"

"It was my decision"

Sasuke finally walking out of the door way took a set on the couch that he had woke up on just 2 weeks prior, with rias taking a set on the chair opposite him.

"Well I wanted to ask if you have seen any" he stopped to try and structure his next words carefully not wanting to give anything away. "Unusual activity".

"Ahh, don't even get me started on all the things that have been happening if your talking about the one you mentioned when you woke up, no we haven't heard anything on him, or her you haven't been really descriptive with this person".

"Yeah that ture, do you have anyway to locate a missing person".

Rias eyes lit up at his words _If I play this right I may just get out of marrying riser_, she mused. "Well, my brother might be able to but" she took a long pause hoping to lure the shinobi in.

"But what?"

_Almost, he's perceptive so just take it slow and don't make him mad_. "Well, I can't just ask my brother to help a human".

"Hmm that's true" he thought aloud.

_Bingo_. "You know what, if you can do something for me I'll do whatever I can to help you in finding this person". She said struggling to hold back a smile as she thought she had cornered him.

"Hmm, an interesting proposal. can I assume you want my help in this rating game of yours".

Dam he's sharp, no matter I almost have him. "Yes you see, riser is my fiancé and this rating game is the only way for me to get out of that engagement. You see-"

"Say no more" sasuke said as he got up. "Just give me the dates and a report detailing all of your peerages abilities and any known abilities of the enemy and I'll do the rest".

"Uh isn't that a lot to ask for-?" she was going to ask him but somehow he just vanished right before her eyes. "Well at least we know he is fast. Hey how am I even going to find him".

_edit: got rid of all bushido naming so stop complaining ;) Though im not perfect so if I missed some my bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I still very new to writing and this is my first story so there will be problems with many aspects. I will try to reduce these over time but I can grow my ability to write over night.

TIme jump: ~0~

Perspective change: ~

~0~

"Huh who is that weirdo?"

"No idea"

"What's that he's wearing? A trench coat pfft"

"Is he a pedo or something?"

Sasuke let out a large sigh as he stood in front of the gates of Kuoh Academy. "_The children of this world truly are relentless with their insults. Though Im same age as them so I probably shouldn't be calling them children". _It was still hard for Saskue to rap his head around this whole situation, first something unknown destroyed the hidden leaf, then he woke up in a strange shrine. That was the least confusing thing believe it or not, shrines in the shinobi world grew quite popular after the war. Imagine that, people seeking redemption for their sins after they came so close to meeting their maker.

This new world Sasuke has found himself stuck in is an interesting place, but not all that different from his own. War still ravenges the world, just in a more surgical way, much like the way ANBU Black Ops would conduct their missions. Small scale missions with large possible returns and small chance of backlash towards the ones in power. Special Forces and ANBU Black Ops are very similar in that regard. It was a almost calming revelation, seeing some similarities between his home world and this made it fell slightly less confronting.

The technology of this world was astonishing as well, a small metallic brick that holds more information than most libraries, that would take some time to wrap his head around. And don't even get him started on these.. airplanes? The first time he saw one fly over him he nearly shit himself thinking it was another Tengai Shinsei, like the ones that bastard Madara dropped on him and Naruto during their fight towards the end of the war. Just on a much smaller scale. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone, or something approaching him from within the school.

He wasn't as good at sensing as Naruto, but his eyes were far superior. And from what he could see there was another pair of devils approaching him, looking perfectly at home within the crowds of humans making their way to their respective classrooms.

"Can I assume your the Sasuke Rias mentioned?" The voice came from a girl as she stopped her approach leaving a good distance between the pair. She had short black hair with a seemingly useless yellow hair clip. Her eyes were a dark purple framed with a pair of glasses of the same colour. She also wore the same standard uniform as everyone else around the school, except what appeared to be faculty who seemed to wear whatever the hell they want.

"And you are?" He said defensively, it's only been a day since he made himself known so he was surprised when someone claimed to know him. He didn't let that show on his face though, showing a clam and slightly non caring expression was what he had decided on in hopes to not come off weak to the inhabitants of this new world.

"Sona Stiri, I have been instructed to inform you that Rias and her peerage are away on a 10 day training camp in preparation for the upcoming rating game. They are currently located in a large estate owned by her family up in the northernmost mountain range".

"I see". What else was there to say, this lady has already said it all, and her stoic expression made it harder in input any small talk to break the ice of the conversation. But not that it bothered him, if she was the all business type maybe they would get along in the future, if they were to meet again that is. "And I assume Rias wants me to go and meet her there?"

"Yes, and I think I now understand why Rias has had such interest in you" She said while re-adjusting her glasses creating a highly rehearsed, but damned impressive lense flare. "Though i'm sure you she would like to talk with you, sooner rather than later".

"She must be wanting to discuss this upcoming rating game of hers. Hopefully she has the documents I requested as well". It was all well and good knowing Rias wished to speak with him, but getting from the middle of Kuoh to the mountain range that begins at the northern edge of the city was going to take some time on foot. Especially without directions or a more specific location of this estate. "But it may take me awhile to get there".

"Well I have taken that into account and have arranged a car to take you there". She then turned to the person behind her. This new figure had a large head of black hair, large meaning all the way to her knees. She also had a pair of yellow eyes covered by blue, half framed glasses. "Tsubaki would you lead him to the car".

And the even present, attendant looking girl step forward with a slight bow of the head in recognition of Sona's words. "Of course" she walked past Sona and up to Sasuke. "If you would follow me".

Following Tsubaki Sasuke made his way back onto the street, the insults not be thrown his way because of the imposing presence Sona had on the students of this school. As they rounded a second corner into a small parking space a large ball of sweat started to build up on his face.

He had seen these large metal boxes known as cars drive around on the streets many times but had never taken a ride in one. A strange mix of excitement and anxiety built up inside of Sasuke as he made is way to the back door of a long limousine that would be taking him to the estate.

"The driver knows where to go" Tsubaki said stepping to the side out of the way for Sasuke to enter the car. "I will be off now, please do enjoy your trip".

And like that she was off, leaving Sasuke face to face with his ride. This was not going to end well.

~0~

It was a dark room illuminated by small strands of light that slipped through the large drawn white curtains. The floor and the short wall that surrounded the room was coloured, dark deep red. The short wall that acted as a platform for the large panes of glass that were covered by large drawn curtains. Taking up providence in the room was three large throne type chairs that were placed along the far end of the room, with only the middle seat occupied.

"That's quite a story" spoke the figure seated in the middle most throne. His hair a dark shade of red that reached his shoulders. A black cape ran across his shoulders, held in place by a large ruby engraved brooch. A white and red jacket accompanied by a black trim and golden epaulettes adorned his visible torso.

"Indeed" Grayfia said while she stood in the middle of the circular room before the seated figure dressed in the same maid outfit she always wears.

She had just finished reporting most of what occurred last night within the Occult Research Club. The situation between Rias and RIser was never a good one, and only seemed to degenerate further over time.

He had silently wished that Rias would do something along similar to what she is doing but never made it publicly known. He couldn't very well go around denouncing Riser for such trivial reason, even if he really didn't like the kid.

"That sounds just like Rias". The man spoke again with a slight chuckle at the start of his sentence. He dropped his chin into one hand rested against the arm of the throne. "And what do you say of her chances?"

"Honestly, with her current peerage she doesn't have a chance at winning". She spoke with her ever calm expression.

"Current peerage you say?" The figure questioned with a slightly intrigued note in his voice. Rias's peerage thus far, save the boosted gear boy, was all given to her by him. Although she was tasked with going out and acquiring the pieces, it was him and his vast network of information that found all the current members of her peerage.

It would be good to see her taking some initiative for once, much like the way she is standing up against that playboy Riser. But if she wished to welcome someone else into her peerage he wouldn't stop her, but he would learn everything of the newcomer he possibly could. You can never be to cautious these days after all.

"Yes, I left my familiar behind and I found out some quite interesting things".

"Do enlighten me" He was even more intrigued now that Grayfia, the Ice Queen had said it was interesting.

"Well there was a very powerful human present in the meeting, though for the most part no one but me could see him".

"Interesting, a sacred gear perhaps? Does this mean Rias has a new member in her peerage?" No one could see him. That's not a new sacred gear, many such gears exist throughout the world, it's just they serve no real purpose outside of espionage and infiltration. And with large wards in place in the more important locations, this type of sacred gear is all but useless.

"I can't say for sure what his powers are, all I can say is he was quite powerful, and he didn't express any interest with reincarnation".

No interest in reincarnation huh. That isn't an uncommon trait among humans, devils are devils after all and no matter how hard we may try to reason against it the thought of selling your soul to a devil isn't a popular idea amongst the humans. "Hmm, powerful enough to be a threat?"

"While I can't dismiss that possibility, I can say he is very calculated with his actions and seems to have a more important task then simply joining the Khaos Brigade".

"Important task?"

"Yes, seems he is searching for someone and needed help in doing so, he has been given the promise of assistance if he helps in the upcoming rating game".

Searching for someone. A parent, lover, friend? Maybe the opposite and is seeking revenge on someone. Simply knowing he is looking for someone doesn't do much to ease one's mind, only when his motives become known will he be properly judged.

Powerful humans used to be few and far between, but now days they are larger in number, and more organised. Every human of significant strength are all cataloged so when a new one pops up it's quite the lottery on which side they will land. "Send someone to keep eye on him just incase, and search for this person he is looking for".

"Of course" she said with a light bow before going off to accomplish her given task.

Now, enough speculation, soon this mysterious person will be out in the public eye. And then he will be

~0~

"Well this is as far as I can take you" The driver said as the car rolled to a stop in front of a large dirt path. "Just follow the path to the top and you should be able to find Rias and the estate she is staying at".

"Well I appreciate you bringing me this far" He said as he exited the limousine. Although it was a luxurious and comfortable car, Sasuke couldn't have left it fast enough. _I am never riding in one of those again, I feel sick now._

As he groveled on the side of the road the car pulled out and drove off back down the way they came. The trip wasn't that bad, and then the car started to drive and it only went downhill from there. It took every fiber of his being not to throw up in the car right then and there.

_This is such a pain, all for her to simply ask a question to her older brother. And he might not even be able to do anything. _He let out a long, drawn out sigh as he started to ascend into the mountain range looking for the king and her peerage, mostly the king. _But it's the only lead I have so might as well._

Feeling much more at home on his two own feat Sasuke made good time in assessing the mountain and after just 5 minutes he reached a small forest clearing where he found a duo sparing. The one face he could recognize was that of Issei, the same one that got his ass beat just one day prior. The other one was new, although he had spotted her in the 'gathering' last evening as well. The new person was a small petite girl with shoulder length white hair with a small cat shaped pin. She wore a white t shirt with black.. Underwear?

"Issei you need to focus more when attacking" Issei was tackled to the ground now by the small petite girl that now sat atop him. She had white short hair and a aura that reminded Sasuke of Naruto's fox like features. From the small portion of the fight Sasuke could only agree, the boy was leaving so many openings that someone with even a little experience could take advantage of.

Not wanting to interrupt their training session Sasuke made to go around the pair but stopped when he noticed the strange.. sentient gauntlet on the boys arm. Letting curiosity get the better of him Sasuke figured he would go down and get a closer look.

"I agree, from what little of you I've seen I can tell you aren't focusing on the right thing". He said as he dropped of the tree and onto the ground in front of the pair. Intending to sate his curiosity Sasuke made his way across the small clearing, slowly to ensure they noted his non hostility. Reaching the boy he leaned down to inspect the gauntlet. "What is this?"

Tapping on the gauntlet for no other reason than to show the object of his inquiry proved more insightful than he expected. "**OI! Don't go touching me human". **

Now that was interesting, the gauntlet truly was sentient. Was this another one of those sacred gears Rias mentioned the other night? A being trapped inside of a human turned devil for use of extracting its power, what a familiar sight. "So.. what is it?"

"Why this? This is the tool to my dream, this is the Harem Dragon Kin-!" Before Issei could finish proclaiming his sacred gear to Sasuke, he was rocketed away into a tree by the small girl.

"..Pervert" The girl scoffed, not even bothering to look his way instead she turned to the new arrival. "So your here".

"A dragon, interesting". It really is similar to a jinchuriki.

"Anyways" Issei said while slowly rising to his feet. "Who is this creepy looking dude Koneko?"

"..Don't know his name"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and i'm here to speak with Rias about this upcoming rating game". Slowly making his way over to the boy Sasuke was able to inspect the gauntlet more closely. Even though he couldn't pick up much, there was one thing that stood out like a sore thumb.

This dragon was incredibly powerful.

For a long time Sasuke could sense the dormant power within Naruto in the form of the Nine Tailed Fox. The vast pools of untapped power within Naruto angered him to no end when he first discovered them, but over time when his own power started to come close to rivaling it he was able to see glimpses of the edge of its power.

The same went for all the other tailed beasts, even if they were weaker than Kurama they were still immensely powerful. But even with all that power there still was an end, even if you had to look harder for some than others.

However this being before him was something else. It wasn't only that he could not see the end of its power, but more that he felt so weak in comparison. Even after fighting Kaguya, a literal demigod, he felt so weak against this overgrown lizard. But he would never let that weakness show.

Though there was some comfort to be found. The being could only wield power to the level which the host body could contain. Yes it probably could discard the host body for some temporal power gains, but it would put undue strain on the body causing untold injuries. It was also similar to a jinchuuriki in that regard.

"Hmm" Issei pondered to himself then let out his emotions in a flamboyant display. "Wait! Don't tell me! You want to marry Rias as well! Oh the injustice".

Feeling slightly uneasy with the boys behavior Sasuke tuned to the girl beside him. "I think you hit him a little to hard".

"He's just a pervert" She remarked with little empathy towards the now broken Issei.

Finally building up his courage Issei shoot to his feat. "So be it. I will fight you to". He gestured towards Sasuke and lifted his arms into a standard boxing stance.

"Do I have to fight him?" Sasuke asked again to the white haired girl beside him who simply shrugged off his question.

"You don't have to humor him" said an awfully familiar voice from behind him. Turning around he found his prediction to be right and saw Rias Gremory, the red headed, big chested devil that has been ever so helpful since his arrival in this strange new world.

He really didn't know what to think about her. One she was a devil which was something instantly brought up Sasuke's guard, but despite that she wasn't a bad person. More importantly though, she was the only person Sasuke new that could help her track down Naruto.

A certain sense of irony built up inside him at that thought. He was the one hunting down Naruto this time. Though if he new Naruto, and he did very well, he would be coming face to face with him sooner rather than latter.

He can always trust Naruto to come find him after all.

"RIAS! Ooh please don't tell me you went and got another fiancee behind my back again". He rushed over towards her to corner her for answers.

"No Iseei" she said with a small sigh pulling the boy into her chest. "Sorry about Issei here, it's just he is a little.. attached to some of my features".

It wasn't hard to believe those words when he saw Issei fall into a state of pure bliss when pressed between both of Rias's absurdly large breasts.

What is it with extremely powerful spirit hosts and perversion. "Note to self" Sasuke mumbled in a low voice. "Do not let Naruto use Harem no Jutsu around Issei".

"Hmm did you say something Sasuke?" Rias asked, pulling Issei out of her bosom, much to the boys displeasure.

"No no, just thinking out loud".

"Well anyway, I wasn't able to produce a list but I think having a first hand demonstration would suffice".

A live demonstration is a good idea. Simply having a list of abilities is pretty pointless unless you know the user can pull them off safely in combat conditions. And to see some of the techniques of this world first hand is a serious plus.

"That would be more than enough"

~0~

There he stood. The one she had found laying in her shrine around 2 weeks ago. He had so many question marks around him that it wasn't funny, but being able to have a friendly spar with him would hopefully reduce that number.

He had left just as abruptly as he arrived which made Akeno's curiosity get the better of her. Stalking another teenager around is something she never envisioned her doing, she could imagine Issei doing something like that though.

Even though it was morally taxing for the most part Akeno was still able to find out a few things about this stranger. One he doesn't live in Kuoh. That one wasn't hard to find out, after seeing him rob a convenience store and use that money to rent out a small apartment, in a rather dodgy part of town, she was able to draw that conclusion.

But one thing about that point that really had her mind racing was the way he robbed the store. It was so unusual, so normal looking that it could be done in the middle of day with other people around. And it was.

Somehow Sasuke got the sales clerk to just open up the till and hand him all its contents without even saying a word. Did they know each other? No that much was obvious in the way the clerk was startled when Sasuke left the store. Almost as if he was under some sort of hypnosis.

But how he was able to be put under hypnosis so easily was the main question. There was the fact that Sasuke's eyes changed to that blood red colour when talking with the sales clerk. It was very possible that he could have a sacred gear in his eyes or something.

The second point was how he was so intrigued with the most mundane things one could think of. And also the time he saw an airplane. That memory still makes Akeno giggle.

But despite all of this she had decided not to tell anyone her findings. That includes her queen and best friend, Rias.

Akeno new Rias well, and she new that Rias would not be as discreet as Akeno when investigating Sasuke. But also that she has enough on her plate at the moment, with Riser and all.

She'd tell her eventually, just only when she has more substantial proof. Proof that Sasuke isn't as normal as Rias thinks he is.

Rias was many things, but perspective was not one of them. So if someone had to investigate and make sure that she's not going to be harmed by this stranger, Akeno would do it.

But before any of that there is a more pressing matter.

"You ready?" Asked the subject of so much mystery.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

The first thing he noticed was the use of hand signals, or lack thereof. No hand signals, no visible use of chakra, just a strange circle that looked a lot like a sealing jutsu than an attack.

From that strange circle came lightning. Not powerful by any means, maybe a week level chidori if you pushed it. The lightning wasn't a threat, but the methods of which it was produced was.

Well threat is a loose term. Nothing about his opponent made alarm bells ring, nor did the method of her abilities. But it's more so the fact that there are fighting methods outside of Sasuke's knowledge.

He had to figure out how this new form of casting works, and he only knew of one way to do something like that. "It will be fine" he mused. "They have seen them before maybe I can use the excuse that they are in fact a sacred gear".

Dodging the lightning attack by leaping to the right he brought himself enough time to channel the chakra through to his eyes. The chakra of this world is slightly different to that of his, but is similar enough that he can use it without any real issue, it just takes slightly longer.

Fixing his sharingan onto the strange circle, Sasuke was able to figure out its inner workings in all but an instant. Mana, the primary energy in the art of magic. Interesting.

Before he could think much more he was forced to dodge a kick, that packed way more power than he would have thought.

Deciding to stop posturing around the pair of attackers Sasuke move to an offensive plan. Lunging forward, he reached the position of the magical caster in an instant and went to take her out with a well placed punch to the temple. But much to his surprise his punch was dodged, even if it wasn't full power, far from it, it was still at a speed that should be faster than she could cope with.

"Seems I have misjudged you slightly". He said to the dazed Akeno, who was quickly recovering from the shock of Sasuke's increased speed.

"Ara ara, you were underestimating me? Seems it's up to me to teach you a lesson". The smile she had on her face as she said it was enough to send small shivers down Sasuke's spine.

The air seemed to darken around Akeno slightly giving the strands of electricity emanating from her form a more ominous vibe. It was official, she was going to fuck Sasuke up, or at least try to.

Before he could do anything about it however another kick to aimed at the back of his head came rushing past. He dodged to the left and went to strike with a kick of his own, but his leg was knocked out of the way by a blast of lightning.

Seeing an opening Koneko rushed in with a fist, connecting with Sasuke's stomach which sent him skidding across the ground.

"_Ah the these two together are a good combo"_ He thought as he dodged another ray of lightning. "_I've got a rough idea of these two's abilities so it is about time to end it"._

Not wanting to expose any of his jutsus, Sasuke instead went to use a kunai he brought with him that had their edges dulled. He didn't want to kill them so a few strikes to the stomach of a single strike to the head would be more than enough.

Rushing in towards the brawler first, Sasuke brought both kunai up in a reverse grip and went for two separate strikes. The first was a feint towards the stomach, which Koneko dodged leaving her head exposed for the follow up strike to her temple. At the last moment she realized her mistake, but it was to late. The kunai impacted with her skull sending shock waves of pain through her putting her unconscious in an instant.

Leaping back from the KO'd Sasuke rushed towards the caster in one single smooth motion getting towards her before she could react. He thrust one of his kunai up towards her throat but stopped it mere inches away.

"My win". Being too surprised Akeno could only nod for the time being, but she was quick to regain her composure.

"That's no fair, you were holding back on us" she pouted as Sasuke backed of slipping the two kunai back into a small holding pouch. "Asia, mind helping out our little Koneko".

Well with all the fights out of the way Sasuke could finally start digesting the plethora of information he has gathered so far. Starting with the fist fight he had with the Knight Kiba. He fought with sword that he materialized out of thin air by use of his sacred gear Sword Birth. He could make so powerful swords but his skill with using them left a lot to be desired. The only thing that separates him from a novice was a increase in speed and strength, it was these two things that allowed him to beat those weaker than him. But if were to ever come up against someone with similar abilities and even a tiny bit of training in using them he would surely lose. He needed basic train most, so that he could wield a sword properly.

Shortly after the beating he bestowed Kiba, he saw another interesting ability being used. They called it Twilight Healing, and its effects were very similar to that of medical ninjutsu, but the wielder, Asia wasn't a fighter. That was a problem, she was far too kind so the thought of fighting with someone was alien to her.

The second fight was against the dragon jinjuriki, or Issei as he was called. Sasuke retracted his previous assumption that he was similar to Naruto. He was more similar to the stories he heard of a perverted sage that taught Naruto. But looking past his insane perversion was someone with strong abilities that lacked the skills and strength to use then to their fullest potential. Whenever he'd say **Boost** his strength doubled and it only stopped doubling when he hit his 5th boost. 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 times stronger than his base strength, that kind of power up was insane. Lucky Issei's base strength was so weak otherwise he would be quite the formidable foe. And from what Sasuke could see, he could double indefinitely so long as his body could handle the strain.

He'd have to keep tabs on Issei. This kind of power can not go un monitored.

Now onto the fight he just finished. From what he could tell Koneko suffered from the same problem as everyone else. A lack of basic skill and understanding. She had powerful attack power, but lacked the skills to use the power properly.

It was like all of them were weak normal humans and then were suddenly given strong powers with no explanation on how to wield them. Oh wait, that's exactly what happened.

Akeno suffered from the same problems but ot a lesser degree. At least she knew her position as a caster and hid behind Koneko giving her space to use her spells. But lacked any methods to relocate quickly if someone got up close to her.

Unfortunately he was unable to battle against Rias today because she was pulled aside by Grafiya, the maid he meet last night, who took her away to talk about something. It really shouldn't have been any of his business but he was interested into the contents of their discussion after the weary look Grayfia gave him when they meet eyes.

But whatever it was it could wait, he needed food, he hadn't eaten all day and they are stuck in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
